staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 listopada 1991
TP1 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 To się może przydać 10.00 "Linoskoczki" - odc. 6 filmu polsko-francuskiego z serii "Wielka miłość Balzaka" 11.50 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.00 Agroszkoła - Typy użytkowe i rasy owiec 12.20 Świadkowie przeszłości - Historia starej lokomotywy - film dok. CSRF 12.45 Fizyka: Termodynamika 13.15 Chemia: Roztwory 13.50 Ballada o ludzkich dłoniach - film dok. CSRF 14.00 Przybysze z Matplanety 14.25 Przygody kapitana Remo 14.50 Sezam 15.10 Świat chemii 15.45 Klub Midi 16.00 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 Dla dzieci: Tik - Tak 17.05 Teleexpress 17.30 W Patagonii i Ziemi Ognistej - cz. 2 filmu dok. TVP 18.00 Family album (1) amerykański kurs j. angielskiego 18.20 W Sejmie i Senacie 18.40 "Królik Bugs przedstawia" - odc. 9 serialu animow. USA 19.00 Wywiad tygodnia 19.15 Dobranoc: "Pif i Herkules" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Największe wydarzenia XX w. - Październik - francuski film dok. (materiały archiwalne) 20.55 ABC ekonomii: Bank Światowy 21.05 Listy o gospodarce 21.35 Droga - film dok. o pielgrzymce młodzieży rosyjskiej na Jasną Górę 22.30 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.50 Wódko, pozwól żyć... 23.10 Poezja na dobranoc 23.15 BBC - World Service 23.45 Jutro w programie TP2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Rano 8.10 Telewizja biznes 8.30 "Denver - ostatni dinozaur" - odc. serialu francusko-amerykańskiego 9.00 "W labiryncie" - odc. serialu TVP 10.00 CNN 10.10 J. francuski - l. 5 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Pokolenia" - serial USA 17.05 Przegląd kronik filmowych 17.30 "Przyjaciele moich przyjaciół" film francuski z serii "Pod wspólnym dachem" 18.00 Kronika lokalna 18.30 Ciebie, Boga wysławiamy 18.55 "Sztuka świata zachodniego" - odc. serialu angielskiego 19.30 J. angielski - l. 6 20.00 Lustro 20.30 Teatr czyli świat - rozmowa z Anną Seniuk 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 21.30 Reportaż 22.00 "Lorca - świat poety" - odc. 6 (ostatni) serialu dok. prod. hiszpańskiej 23.25 Non stop kolor: Neil Young - koncert reklamujący płytę "Przełom" nagraną w Nowym Jorku 24.00 Panorama TP Katowice 14.00 Retransm. progr. satelitarnego - CNN 15.00 "Program dnia" 15.05 "Aktualności" 15.10 Retransm. progr. satelitarnego - "CNN 15.30 "Jeż Kleofas" - film dla dzieci 15.40 "Relaks z muzyką": Piotr Czajkowski - "Kaprys włoski" WOSPRiTV dyryguje Antoni Wit 15.55 "Sportowy kwadrans" - program Janusza Tychego 16.10 "Studio Regionalne" 16.25 "Pryzmat" mag. dla niepełnosprawnych w opracowaniu Anny Rogi 16.55 "Studio Regionalne" 17.05 "Agatka, Kacper i..." - program muzyczny w oprac. Mai Pawlity 17.20 ,Dla ośrodka z Borowej Wsi" - fragmenty koncertu w kop. ,.Halemba" 17.35 "Tremba" - dokumentacja oświęcimska 18.00 "Aktualności" 18.30 "Strych" - magazyn dla nastolatków pod red. Adama Wajdy MTV 10.00 VJ Paul King 13.00 VJ Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits (The Who) 17.00 MTV's Coca-Cola Report 17.15 MTV at the Movies 17.30 MTV News at Night 17.45 3 From 1 18.00 MTV Prime 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today 19.30 Dial MTV 20.00 VJ Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits 23.00 MTV's Coca-Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 From 1 0.00 MTV's Post Modern 1.00 VJ Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos RTL Plus 10.10 Wettlauf mit dem Tod - serial 11.00 Show-Laden 11.25 Die wilde Rose 12.10 Allas Smith & Jones - serial 13.00 RTL aktuell 13.05 Ein Vater zuviel 13.30 California Clan 14.20 Die Springfield Story 15.05 Der Clan der Woelfe 15.45 RTL aktuell 15.50 Chips 16.40 Riskant - gra TV 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss - show 17.45 Sterntaler - quiz 17.55 RTL aktuell 18.00 Die wilde Rose 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.15 Knight Rider 20.15 Burt Reynolds ist be. El Stryker - thriller USA 21.55 Explosiv - mag. polityczny 22.55 L.A. Law - Staranawälte. Tricks. Prozesse 23.50 RTL aktuell 0.00 Mord auf Amerikanisch - thriller USA 1.30 Alfred Chitchcock zeigt 1.55 Koniec Pro 7 10.25 Tausend Mailen Staub 11.20 Chaos hoch zehn 11.45 Harry's wundersames Srafgericht 12.10 Ein Colt für alle Fälle 13.05 Der Schatz der Inkas - niem.-wł. film przyg. 14.45 Trick 7 15.40 Das Geheimnis der Delphine 16.35 Chaos hoch zehn 17.00 Wiadomości 17.10 Tennis, Schläger und Kanone - parodia krym. 18.50 Trick 7 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Webster ist nicht zu fassen - film krym. USA 22.25 High - Life Klinik 0.05 FBI - ser. krym. 1.00 Wiadomości 1.10 Scirocco - wł. film erot. 2.40 Wiadomości 2.50 Unwarseinliche Geschichten 3.15 Marihuana - film krym. USA 4.35 Koniec Lifestyle 11.00 Amerykańskie quizy telewizyjne 11.50 Rozmowa przy kawie 11.55 Everyday Workout 12.25 Wok with Yan 13.00 Sally Jessy Raphael 13.50 Body Talk 13.55 Search for Tomorrow 14.20 The Rich Also Cry 15.20 Lifestyle Plus 15.30 Cyril Fletcher's Lifestyle Garden 15.55 Paris - serial 16.50 Rozmowa przy herbacie 17.00 WKRP in Cincinatti - serial 17.40 Amerykańskie quizy telewizyjne 18.25 The Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous 19.00 Zakupy w telewizji 21.00 Przerwa 23.00 Zakupy w telewizji cd. Super Channel 10.00 Victory with Morris Carullo 10.30 The Mix 11.50 Music News 12.00 The Mix 12.30 Hang Lose 13.00 Japan Business Today 13.30 Survival - film dok. 14.00 All Mixed Up! 14.50 Music news 15.00 Wanted 16.00 On the Air 17.50 Music News 18.00 Drama 18.30 Wyatt Earp - western 19.00 Comedy Showcase 19.30 Inside Edition 20.00 Prime Sport - Sporting clays world 21.00 The Science Show 21.30 East Europe Show 22.00 The BBC World News 22.30 USA Market Wrap - wiadomości z Wall Street 22.45 Love Affair - film fab. 0.25 World News 0.35 Europalia 0.45 Music News 0.55 Wanted 1.55 Blue Night 2.25 Mix All Night FilmNet 11.00 Thigs Change 13.00 Dr Syn, Alls the Scarecrow 15.00 A Time of Destiny 17.00 One Summer Love 19.00 The Presidio 21.00 Cross of Fire 23.00 Las Rites 1.00 Les Tueurs Run 3.00 Midnight Run 5.00 Dr Goldfoot and the Bikini Machine ScreenSport 10.00 Winter Sportcast - Olympic '92 (łyźwiarstwo) 10.30 Eurobics 11.00 Top Rank Boxing 12.00 US PGA Tour 1991 (golf) 14.00 Powersports 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 1991 European Trampoline Champions 16.00 Sport de France: Triathlon Monaco 16.30 Horse Sport 17.00 Best of US Boxing 18.30 Futbol Espanol 19.00 Pro Superbike 1991 (wyścigi motocyklowe) 19.30 Longitude - sporty wodne 20.00 Ladies Pro Bowlers (kręgle) 21.00 1991 IMSA Calem GT 22.00 Matchromm Pro Box Live (boks) 0.00 British Open Ten Pin Bowling (kręgle) 0.30 World Snooker Classics (bilard) Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP Katowice z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Lifestyle z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super Channel z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1991 roku